Love is Life
by just-add-a-dash-of-savvy
Summary: Sad Jasper Songfics...used to be called Haunted; however song requests are open and just PM me! 2nd song fics is Someone Like You! Enjoy, one-sided Jeyna, one-sided Jasper (most from Piper's POV)
1. Haunted

**Hey guys I'm here with a one-shot titled Haunted and it based on the song by Taylor Swift. Haunted in my opinion is one of the best well-written song I ever heard, great chords structure, it made sense, good ideas on mashing it up with violins, pianos and drums. So I'm gonna shut up now and let you guys read this...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! *sobs!* **

**xoxoxoxox**

**Ronnie**

Twenty year old Piper Mclean silently cried as she wiped her smudge mascara off her face. Jason has annouce that he and Reyna were engaged after two years of dating in other words two years of torturing Piper Mclean. Ever since Jason told Piper she wasn't 'the one' Piper start to lose connection with Jason and now they haven't talk to each other for one and a half year. Piper like it that way, best way to ignore the stabbing pain everytime she saw Reyna arm looped around Jason's. Then there was the stupid dinner party she has to attend for Percy and Annabeth's celebration because Annabeth's pregnant now. If Annabeth have told Piper Jason was coming, Piper would have made up some lame excuse and stay home late at night, eating chinese food and watching Angelina Jolie's movies with her dog Artemis. Yes, her dog was name after her favourite goddess. Piper never dated, sure it was lonely but better that way.

Now Jason had told everyone that he's engaged with Reyna and Reyna is showing of her engagement ring, Piper had escaped to the bathroom. Perhaps she should stay there for awhile. Fishing out her iPod, she start to play her _Broken-hearted _playlist.

The first song, Back to December. Urgh, skip that one.

Next, Love the way you lie. Not really describing the feelings.

Next, Haunted. Perfect.

_You and I walk a fragile line_  
><em>I have known it all this time<em>  
><em>But I never thought I'd live to see it break<em>

True, Piper never expected Jason to break up with her. Back then, they were perfect. The power couple. The It couple. Jasper. Now it was broken and Piper promise not to trust anyone anymore...exceot friends and family but Jason isn't her friend anymore. They weren't even aqquainted. Now they were total strangers.

_It's getting dark, and it's all too quiet_  
><em>And I can't trust anything now<em>  
><em>And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake<em>

During the whole date before they broke up, Jason didn't dare to look at her in the eyes, he didn't even there to hug her or touch her hand. It was a _huge _mistake. The biggest one so far in Piper's life.

_Oh, I'm holding my breath_  
><em>Won't lose you again<em>  
><em>Something's made your eyes go cold<em>

Something did make him cold. During their last days as a couple, Jason been acting strange. Spending lots of time with Reyna, start to include Reyna more than Piper and he even bought chocolate for her! Instead of his own girlfriend!

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_  
><em>I thought I had you figured out<em>  
><em>Something's gone terribly wrong<em>  
><em>You're all I wanted<em>

Piper _did _wanted him. And yet despite her heartbreak, she _still _wanted him. And Piper got the shock when Jason leave her in the cold after the break up. Something gone wrong all right. Everything went wrong...unfortunately love situations always ended up with Piper in her own apartment making her own soup and watch soap operas where the girl screamed at the boy for cheating on her.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_  
><em>I thought I had you figured out<em>  
><em>Can't breathe whenever you're gone<em>  
><em>Can't turn back now, I'm haunted<em>

Piper did felt haunted. By Jason. Piper thought the whole time on the date he was going to propose and for the few days after the breakup, Piper did things that seemed crazy. She make herself got drunk, she locked herself in her room in the apartment she was sharing with Annabeth and cried for endless hours at night.

_Stood there and watched you walk away_  
><em>From everything we had<em>  
><em>But I still mean every word I said to you<em>

Piper remember standing there by the dark streets in my chiffon black dress and high stilletos high heels, Piper watch him walk off while tears streamed down her face. She meant every word she said when she screamed at him in the voice mail, demanding him to come back, demanding him that he's crazy for leaving her.

_He would try to take away my pain_  
><em>And he just might make me smile<em>  
><em>But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead<em>

After a few crushes and there, Piper find Leo interesting. Leo make her laugh and all but he still can't take that huge bowl of sadness, rejection and anger at Jason but no matter what Piper still wish it was _Jason. _

_Oh, I'm holding my breath_  
><em>Won't see you again<em>  
><em>Something keeps me holding on to nothing<em>

Piper felt like she was on a torture chair, dying painfully and slowly. She wanted to shout at the gods, _just get it over with. _Piper vowed to never talked to Jason Grace ever again. It's too painful.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_  
><em>I thought I had you figured out<em>  
><em>Something's gone terribly wrong<em>  
><em>You're all I wanted<em>

Piper find it frustrating how Jason can just make her feel so fluttery by smiling at her, she hates it how she longs for a time machine where she can live in the past and be happy-go-lucky Piper again. The same Piper with colourful eyes and brown chocolate hair.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_  
><em>I thought I had you figured out<em>  
><em>Can't breathe whenever you're gone<em>  
><em>Can't turn back now, I'm haunted<em>

Piper still cried endlessly at night, how she carry on with the regular torture of work while what she really want to do was crawled into bed and sleep. She was haunted mentally.

_I know, I know_  
><em>I just know<em>  
><em>You're not gone<em>  
><em>You can't be gone, no<em>

Years have pass and Jason just slipped out of her hands. He can't be gone, can he? He won't, but he did anyways.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_  
><em>I thought I had you figured out<em>  
><em>Something's gone terribly wrong<em>  
><em>Won't finish what you started<em>

Jason didn't bothered to check whether she was happy or not. He won't finish the relationship, he was too drunk of his happiness with Reyna.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_  
><em>I thought I had you figured out<em>  
><em>Can't breathe whenever you're gone<em>  
><em>Can't go back, I'm haunted<em>

Piper can't go back to the way she was, everybody notice about Piper sudden interest of escaping or not attending any parties or dinner they had together when Jason is around. The ask if there was anything bothering her, Leo even suspect she has some kind of cancer. But she just said she was busy with work, or she wasn't feeling so well.

_You and I walk a fragile line_  
><em>I have known it all this time<em>  
><em>Never ever thought I'd see it break<em>  
><em>Never thought I'd see it<em>

And she never will. Piper sigh and put the iPod back in her bag. Untill someone knocked on the bathroom. "Piper?" It was Jason voice.

"Yes?" She asked hoarsely as she quickly wiped away the tears and reapply the makeup.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, just my stomach wasn't feeling so well," She lied as she open the door. Jason stand there in a black jacket, blue button up shirt, jeans and slackers.

"Are you _sure_ you're okay?" He asked timidly.

"Yes," She push her hair behind her ears. "Let's go."

"Are you attending the wedding?" He grinned.

"Um...no I can't I, um, got a dinner party for my company to attend. It's really important for me to be there." She quickly lied.

"But can't you say to your boss that you have a wedding to attend?" He raise an eyebrow as he walk to go back to the table.

"I can't, he's pretty strict." Piper clench her purse. _Buy the story. Buy the story. _

Jason frowned, "Well, okay." He sat down at his seat and Reyna give him a quick kiss. Piper put a fake smile on. _Maybe it's best if I just change my name into something else, or better yet keep pretending. _


	2. AN

**Should I post a sequel to this? Please response in your reviews...I'm not sure...**

**I really am not sure...Another songfic or a story lead into this? **

**Unsure...**

**-Savvy**


	3. Someone Like You

**You should really read this while listening to Someone Like You...and I'm terribly sorry if I made you cry...however; I hope you enjoy and I thought my writing skills and grammar has improved immensely- I hope so. As usual, I don't own anything and all that riff-raff. **

**Just so you know if you have a song request- just PM me. **

_A mighty pain to love it is,_

_And 'tis a pain that pain to miss;_

_But of all pains, the greatest pain_

_It is to love, but love in vain._

_-Abraham Cowley_

It had been a long time since Piper really thought about Jason, last she heard of him he was in Camp Jupiter settling down with Reyna, officially married and raising a beautiful baby girl. Piper didn't choose to think about Jason- she forbade herself to think about him, he wasn't worth her time but sitting in a New York bistro by the window side, alone at the age of twenty one and listening to the song floating off the café's radio.

_"I heard that you're settled down_

_ That you found a girl and you're married now._

_ I heard that your dreams came true._

_ Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you."_

_I must be even more pathetic than I thought, _Piper thought as she watched the Manhattan traffic flowed through, she was wallowing herself in self-pity and bitterness over a simple heartbreak. But of course it wasn't just a simple heartbreak. It was _Jason, _it was him; he held a place in her heart and sometimes she always resent against Reyna, but no never hate. How could she hate someone who never ever done anything to her? Well, at least not intentionally.

But she always wonder what did Reyna had that _she _didn't have, _well she's beautiful, strong, smart and everything a Roman Queen should be…she's perfect- perfect for Jason. _And it was where Jason belongs- with Reyna, with the Romans and with them; he was never hers. Reyna could give something to him, his life, his friends and his _birthright. _

_"Old friend, why are you so shy?_

_ Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light._

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_ But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._

_ I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_ That for me it isn't over."_

Piper brushed a couple a few tears away from her eyes but she didn't sobbed uncontrollably like last time instead she felt even _worse. _She remembered embarrassing herself in front of Jason and Reyna's wedding (Yes, in the end Annabeth manage to win the long and worthy battle of bringing Piper to the wedding), speaking up when the preacher ask the crowd to do so and the looks of horror on the crowd's faces etched on her mind so vividly. She said she _wished him a long and prosperous life when she really felt like blurting out she love him. _

_"Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_ I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_ Don't forget me, I beg_

_ I remember you said,_

_ "Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,_

_ Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,"_

To be honest, she never really thinks she'll find someone else like him. He was just himself, she do wished that Jason and Reyna are having a blissful life with their brand new daughter, Regina Dianna Grace, and she remembered the times they had when they were demigods; when she was young and _naïve. _She does anything to have that innocence back instead of lugging around a whole bag of regrets.

_"You know how the time flies_

_ Only yesterday was the time of our lives_

_ We were born and raised_

_ In a summer haze_

_ Bound by the surprise of our glory days,"_

_"Gods, Jason," Piper rolled her eyes as he picked her up bridal style and stand on the Argo II's railings that stopped them from toppling down to their death and earning a very painful smash onto the ground but for Jason the choice of falling down to his death was optional. He sprung from the railings and onto the air, Piper shrieked as they began to rapidly fall to the ground and Jason laughing as Piper clutched him tighter and then stopping their fall and controlling the wind, bending them to his will. "You're an idiot!" She swatted him hard on the shoulders as they began to gain speed and rushing back up._

_"Oh please, that was fun- admit that," Jason grinned at her crazily as they did some sort of weird jig in the sky, bursting through clouds and soaking them with potential rain water. Jason was having fun, zooming in the air as Piper clung onto him; still terrified she was going to fall even though she did this millions of times. _

She missed him, she missed those times.

_"Nothing compares_

_ No worries or cares_

_ Regrets and mistakes_

_ They are memories made._

_ Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?"_

Tears started to flow down her cheeks as she rubbed them in a perfunctory haste, she needed to be a sage person in this- she managed for a year, why couldn't she do this? Damn the song for ever existing, Piper thought bitterly. Was it ironic that the daughter of love wasn't love and was left as an empty, broken shell when the daughter of war has gotten the love? She hated the Fates and their dark, ironic sense of humor.

And it was sweet, even great to see Jason so happy, so delighted and it's going to share the amazing journey of life with…someone else.

_"Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_ I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_ Don't forget me, I beg_

_ I remember you said,_

_ "Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,_

_ Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,"_

The track ended, the commenter's voice announced the song was by Adele and some news about the singer, and that usual buzz seems to chatter off as a new feeling of dread replace her heart as she saw _them _walked towards her.

She smiled forlornly as Reyna and Jason edge closer to her, Reyna's dark long mane twisted into a long side plait, her face young and regal as usual- beautiful, Piper was pretty but not _beautiful _like her. Dark cold eyes that usually reflects none of her feelings, they were spoils of war as Annabeth has described them. Eyes are windows to soul and if you can see the hurt and pain, things they had seen- death and war, they usually held no warmth in their eyes and Annabeth call those eyes 'spoils of war' because they reflected what you have been through- which is war. Her skin tones vividly vibrant, pale and olive, whereas Piper was cocoa rich.

"Piper, nice to see you here," Reyna's tone was polite, they never were friends neither were they enemies and Piper looked up, flashing them a forced smile when Jason's blue eyes pierce her. She nearly flinched at the memory of those blue eyes and now they were real, belongs to a man who was standing right in front of her.

And of course Baby Regina, her hair dark like Reyna's and eyes like Jason's, she bear a very familiar resemblance to Jason's immortal sister Thalia. Her features hawkish and Mediterranean like hers, "Nice to see you too," Piper said in a tone that could've been use for visiting a close friend on their deathbed.

_Sometimes it last in love _(hence Jason and Reyna) _and sometimes it just hurts instead._


End file.
